


the sleepiest christmas tree

by soonhan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, have i tagged fluff enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 00:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13154865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soonhan/pseuds/soonhan
Summary: Next year, someone else can host the Christmas party.





	the sleepiest christmas tree

**Author's Note:**

> it's still christmas somewhere probably

“Thanks for hosting guys! It was a great party.” 

Soonyoung ushered the last two guests towards the front door with hugs goodbye, a bright smile, and a Merry Christmas which seemed to have slipped past his lips at least a thousand times that night. Jeonghan peeled his eyes away from the TV, still flickering with digital flames over endlessly burning logs to an instrumental version of The First Noel, to the front hall where he saw them pulling on their coats and boots.

“And thank you so much for coming!”

“I would have helped you clean more-“

“Enough, you’ve helped plenty. Drive safe!” The click of the door let Jeonghan know he had finally managed to get Seokmin and Seungkwan to leave, hopefully with a healthy amount of leftover baked goods in hand. He heard the padding of socked feet over the floor and then Soonyoung popped around the corner back into the living room, a tired but amused smile lighting up his face.

“You think we could have gotten him to wash all the dishes too?” Jeonghan asked, tossing a chip into his mouth with a grin. Soonyoung shuffled over to the couch and climbed into the nest Jeonghan had created out of blankets and cushions, reaching his hand into the bag.

“Yes, which is why I needed to get him out of the house so he could make it home before three in the morning.” Jeonghan laughed and tilted his head to poke Soonyoung’s nose with one of the antlers on his headband. Soonyoung scrunched his nose up at him in response.

“They could have slept over here, we have the space.”

“We promised not to do that to him again this year, I thought we were trying to be more responsible adults and actually clean up for ourselves.”

There was a low groan and a dismissive wave of his hand, which was probably all the cookies and alcohol talking. Clearly that conversation had been forgotten somewhere between setting out hors d’oeuvres and Jeonghan’s twelfth glass of punch.

“We can clean up tomorrow morning. Or maybe the afternoon- we don’t have anywhere to be,” Jeonghan said with a smile, pressing his cheek into the pillow beneath him and looking up at Soonyoung with big eyes. For a moment he just stared and shook his head before leaning in and kissing Jeonghan gently. He could feel his body fighting his mind, his limbs growing heavy from tiredness, and he sank deeper into the tangle of blankets.

“I guess you’re right. Wanna put on a movie?”

Jeonghan’s smile widened with his victory, and after another thank you kiss he picked up his phone from the floor to find something to watch.

“What’ll it be? The Grinch, Elf? How about Santa Buddies?” He was scrolling through rather quickly and only rattling off the ones he managed to catch through the blur.

“I’m thinking Frosty,” Soonyoung mumbled, reaching out to pick at the cake that was sitting on the coffee table. Jeonghan hummed and scrolled back up to tap on his screen which started it up on the TV, replacing the fireplace that he was almost certain had been hypnotizing him.

He found it hard to keep his eyes open even through the first ten minutes, and it was getting even harder to come up with replies for Soonyoung that consisted of more than one word. After a particularly long pause between responses from Jeonghan, Soonyoung realized he had fallen fast asleep. His antlers were skewed and his phone was only hanging by the tips of his fingers, so Soonyoung reached out and placed his phone on the ground before gently removing the headband from his head. He then pulled the blanket off of himself and walked over to the TV to turn the volume of the movie down, but stopped before he returned to the couch.

Quickly and quietly he went around and shut the lights of their apartment off, until the last thing to shut off was the tree. After unplugging the lights he straightened up and looked around the living room, his eyes falling on Jeonghan’s sleeping form. He smiled to himself, watching the rise and fall of the blankets covering him, and was suddenly struck with an idea. He grabbed some tinsel and ornaments and the star from the top of the tree and snuck back over, kneeling down on the couch beside Jeonghan to begin his decorating.

When he had finished he took a look at his work and stifled a laugh behind his hand, reaching for his phone to take a picture. He immediately sent it to Seungkwan with a text that said ‘even the christmas tree is tired’, his shoulders still shaking from silent laughter.

The movement must have disturbed Jeonghan from his sleep, because he rolled over and reached out to grab for Soonyoung. Soonyoung set his phone down on the table and eased himself into his waiting arms, seeing Jeonghan’s eyes open only slightly in the darkness. The glow of the TV haloed Jeonghan’s head, the light catching on the tinsel- Soonyoung felt all the breath in his lungs escape and couldn’t help but think to himself that Jeonghan looked just like a real angel in that moment.

“Merry Christmas, my love,” he whispered, getting closer and resting their foreheads together. Jeonghan tipped his head up and pressed his tired lips to Soonyoung’s, leaving them there as he replied.

“Merry Christmas,” Jeonghan managed to whisper back. To Soonyoung, it sounded an awful lot like “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> based on [some drawings](http://hanihoshi1225.tistory.com/entry/%EB%9E%80%EB%A7%88%EB%A6%AC) by [Gyeranmarrri](https://twitter.com/Gyeranmarrri)


End file.
